Restart
by WritingStuffCuzICan
Summary: "Wha-why is everything-!" "Don't worry mon ami, it's just restarting."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sniper's eyes fluttered opened and scrambled to grab his kukri from his nightstand as he knocked over his watch and other trinkets. He got up from his worn out mattress and shoved his boots on his feet forcefully. There was probably no time to put on his red shirt or dusty boots, and his guns are back at the supply cabinet. The half-naked Australian ran out of his camper van and stepped down onto the desert ground. The sun was barely out, yet the air was filled with sticky warmth and it smelled like soil even though the ground was just flat red-brownish rock with a few cacti scattered here and there. Beyond the horizon were massive boulders stacked high around the battlefield. _Those could be great sniping spots. _

He took a mental note and hurried to the base's garage. There was a single backdoor and it was attached to the garage, and this didn't bother the Aussie much until now. It was a short jog, thanks to his long legs, and he grabbed the brass doorknob. The knob wouldn't fully turn, much less budge. Locked. Sniper growled as his own incompetence to remember to bring keys with him at all times. He was going to curse under his breath, but his sharp ears heard another suspicious sound, but this time it was right behind this door. It sounded like something with weight was scraping across the floor, and then there was a quick metallic click. Sniper immediately recognized the latter sound and a terrifying thought dawned on him. _That was Spy's lighter…but was it our Spy?_

Sniper gripped his kukri tighter until his knuckles were paler than his lightly tanned skin. He backed away from the door and raised a slender leg. Aiming carefully, Sniper swiftly kicked under the doorknob where the lock mechanics were. The door swung wide opened on impact, and he rushed into the garage. Nothing was out of place, tools and blueprints were lined neatly on the workbench and the truck was parked besides the garbage cans. There was a nauseating paint smell, but that has always been here in the new base. He could careless at the moment; all of his focus was toward that a BLU member was in their RED base. The Australian went through a door leading to the main building and a gush of cool wind blew in his face. It made the shirtless man shiver. _Damn AC, it feels like the bloody Arctic in here! _

He walked quickly but quietly down a dark hallway and passed the medical bay. Usually the blinding lights of the operation table would be on, but it was too early in the morning for today. Passing the empty kitchen on the right, Sniper went left at a corner to the lounge room. It was a nice area, there was one of those fancy show boxes, a large enough couch to fit three Heavies, and plenty of room for poker fights. Although resting here was ideal, the Aussie had no time for that now. What woke him up was definitely what he thought he heard and he ran up the stairs by the Engineer's room.

There was another hallway but much longer than the first with wooden doors firmly closed shut, except one. The nameplate plastered on it read "Spy's Room."

_Knew it._

All the possibilities raced in his mind as Sniper approached the Frenchman's room. He tipped toed in, and couldn't help but stare and gawk. They weren't at their main base, yet there was a fancy stone fireplace complete with a fancy armchair and a fancy Persian rug and fancy sounding books in fancy bookshelves. _Typical Spook, what deals did he strike with the Administrator?_

There was a thick scent of cologne, and it made the Sniper's nose twitch. _His perfume is god awful! Smells just like him! _

But there was a hidden scent lingering around, and the professional killer picked it up despite the cologne's effort to cover it.

_Gunpowder, that gunshot was probably from the BLU Spy's revolver. _

Sniper saw two other doors on the far wall, and one of them had light emitting from the crack at the bottom. He steadily went toward the lit room, gripping his kukri with his bare hand. Without hesitating, the shirtless Australian burst in where the Spy was standing over a toilet with its seat up. Sniper pointed his knife's tip at the back of his teammate's vest and he was frozen in place. Right away, the Aussie noticed the Frenchman's greying, black hair. He also took notice at a red rubber balaclava and gloves lying limply by the side of the porcelain sink.

"You're…not bald after all."

"Bushman, I know you relieve yourself with jars, but that doesn't mean everyone else does. Now drop your knife, I can feel it poking my backside."

"R-Right," stammered Sniper as he pulled his knife back. It was extremely awkward, and having no shirt on wasn't helping. At least Spy couldn't see him topless.

"Can you leave me to my business?"

"Sure, yeah, I'll just go-"

Spy's loosened pants gave away and plopped down to the bathroom tiles. His tighty whities and smooth shaved legs became exposed. No amount of professional training could've prepared Sniper in a situation like this.

"Er…" the Aussie was at a loss for words.

"Get out," Spy hissed as he pulled up his pants desperately.

Sniper didn't have to be told twice and he backed out and slammed the bathroom door in front of him. He stared at the door and heaved a huge sigh. On the door, there was a plate labeled in thick, bold words, "**W.C.**"

"Bloody hell," the Australian cursed under his breath.

**A/N: ****Please tell me if I should continue! Also other feedback is greatly appreciated~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ** **Some important piece of info for this chapter: I couldn't decide what pronoun I should've use for Pyro due to controversial issues(you know what I'm talking about), so I decided to use "it." I bolded certain "its" in the story to show they were referring to the Pyro. Please tell me if it is confusing or just plain awkward in text, or it's fine. I will gladly change it base on your preferences! On a side note, thank you to those who reviewed and encouraged me. I didn't expect people to be so nice, because of Youtube. I will continue my fanfic for all you lovelies~**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sniper straightened out his red uniform shirt and adjusted his aviator sunglasses. He tugged on a string to open the blinds by his bed. The sun wasn't fully up, but it was still bright and rays of sunlight beamed in. He sat on his mattress and looked out the window. The Aussie smiled fondly at the reddish view, it reminded him of the outback. The outback was obviously more colored brilliantly and had more vegetation growing. It was more of a desert with wild animals hopping around. Heck, it's best desert there is, and there are even wild camels along with kangaroos and other majestic beasts.

Rubbing his tired face, Sniper let out a low moan. He missed those days where he spent every waking hour in the sun until his face was sun burnt into the same color of the sand. The Australian remembered when he was younger and was exploring the outback for the very first time; he encountered a mother koala bear with her young. Furry creatures they were, with large funny noses and fluffy ears. He was very inexperienced about hunting and wild animals, and they looked harmless. That's when he learned innocent, cuddly animals have needle claws too. The mother koala bear nearly tore his face off, well chest. Sniper patted his sternum as if he could feel the three scars through his shirt. Those days were long gone and felt distant. It seems like the stale war was his entire life and occupied his mind, leaving no room for his hazy memories that are almost like a dream. Almost like a dream.

Sniper stretched himself out on his mattress and his hands hit the back wall. Letting out a yawn, he stopped midway and clamped his teeth down. His face contorted in agony and he immediately covered his sensitive ears meanwhile his lanky body coiled into a cowering state. _Argh! What…the hell?! _

There was a terrible screech, like a woman's high pitch voice when being murdered brutally. No, the sound wasn't even human, or mechanic. It was an indescribable piercing noise that was going to cut his head in half if it lasts any longer, like the Demoman's double-edged sword. Sniper's thoughts were scattered within his brain, wishing the screech to shut up or else he'll chop his own ears off. Then as randomly as it came, it became silent again. The sound lasted less than a minute, but it seemed like his ears went through all nine layers of hell. Sniper's mind was buzzing, and his ears were still ringing and he was temporarily deaf for a few seconds. Trying to rebound back to his normal state, he could hear Soldier's obnoxious cries more clearly than the rest of his teammates.

"SWEET BARBEQUE SAUCE ON BABY RIBS! MY EARS!"

"Holy crap! What the hell man?!

"What in Sam Hill was that?!"

"Ack! Me ears are bleeding!"

Sniper was sure there was a commotion happening inside the building. He wanted to check it out, but at the same, he didn't. After what happened earlier in the bathroom, he didn't want to see Spy, especially the image of his feminine legs burned into his memory. But he'll eventually have to rub elbows with the chain smoker whether he liked it or not, so Sniper got up and left the comfort of his camper and trudged to the RED base. As he walked, he kept picking his ears, trying to somehow get rid of the annoying buzzing. It was as if he stuck his head into a hornet's nest. What a strange morning it was.

Opening the busted backdoor, he briefly scanned the garage, and then continued onto the dark corridors. Voices from the kitchen carried through the hallways, and the Aussie quickened his pace.

"Howdy Legs," grumbled Engineer.

"G'day" Sniper said as he slightly cringed at the nickname "legs."

Most of the RED team was in the kitchen, with the exception of Pyro, Heavy, and Spy, much to Sniper's relief. His teammates were in their sleepwear with groggy and irritated expressions, especially the Engineer.

"Medic, I am deaf," alerted the Soldier as he scratched his hairy chest and tugged on his boxers with the American flag design on it.

"Don't be sthupid."

"What?"

"Aye, and me ears are buzzing like crazy here doc," Demoman chimed in.

"My ears are ringing here too ya know Cyclops, so quit yer whining. Yer making it worse."

"What did you call me?!"

"Ya deaf like Solly here?"

"What?" Solider repeated again.

"Oh, I'm gonna to beat you so hard, you're gonna have a twitch!"

Scout and Demoman bickered in a corner of the cafeteria while Engineer rolled his eyes at the pair.

"Anyway," said Engineer, "the fuse popped so there isn't going to be any electricity until I fix it. That means no medical "research" for today doc." He flipped the switch on and off to demonstrate the kitchen's light wouldn't flicker.

"Izn't zere a pover generator zat vee can use in zee meentime?"

"There probably is, but I haven't checked out the basement yet. I'll get that going if I can find one."

"Was that sound before the fuse popping?" asked Sniper.

"Oh hell no," replied Engineer,"Who knows what in tarnation that was, sounded like thousands of needles on a blackboard. Well, I best get started now; otherwise it'll be stuffier than a turkey on Thanksgiving if there isn't power for the ACs."

The mechanic left the other five in the kitchen while he headed to his room. As he left, Demoman and Scout began roughhousing, and the Scot pinned down the skinny Bostonian by sitting on his back. The man on top was pulling the other's right leg upwards, causing cries of pain.

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" Scout cried as he banged his fist on the floor, hoping Demoman will stop before snapping his poor leg.

"Take back what you said ye pint-sized mutt!"

"Alright! Alright! I take it back, now get offa me!"

Sticking to his word, Demoman dropped Scout's leg and got up. The smaller man lying on the floor recovered instantaneously and kicked Demoman's shin hard with his good leg.

"Geh!" the Scottish man cried as he was force to crouch down from the pain. "Ye are gonna be so sorry you did that!"

Scout tried to back out and flee, but his pulled leg slowed him, and he was in arm reach and he was back on the ground. They both started fighting again, but Medic intervened.

"Dummkopfs! It iz too early in the morning to be fighting, and I don't vant to heal unnecessary injuries!"

Sniper was by the coffee machine, and he sighed. He grabbed a can of decaf grounded coffee beans and searched for a matchbox. There was nothing to light the gas burner. _What's a man gotta do for a bloody light here?_

He always started the day with a steaming cup o' Joe, and he was not going to break that tradition. Sniper watched Soldier trying to get into the mess of Scout's and Demoman's tangled bodies, meanwhile Medic was face palming. He shrugged to himself and left the kitchen to search for a matchbox or a lighter. Sniper knew he didn't have a light back in his camper; he didn't smoke nor had a stove, so he never bothered to have those at hand. The first thought that came to his mind was the metallic click of Spy's signature lighter, and he quickly cleared the thought from his mind. He was not going to ask Spy for his lighter. Definitely not.

Sniper walked to the foot of the stairs, but stopped. He could smell smoke, but it wasn't raw, it had a scent to it like something was burning other than wood. Curious and in need of a light, he went to the source by using his senses. It drifted through the halls, but it was a bit stronger in the lounge. Beyond the lounge was a gym that made up one-third of the base, and smoke particles were hanging in front of it. As he came closer, he saw the smoke wasn't from the gym, but from the boiler room across the entrance of the gym. It seeped out from under the metal painted green door with the word "Boiler" crudely scribbled.

Opening the metal door, a cloud of smoke rushed out and engulfed Sniper. He coughed and hacked from the sudden large amount of smoke and the horrific odor it gave off. Covering his nose and mouth with one hand, he waved the other frantically to hopefully dissipate it. It took a good full minute for the smoke to clear, but there was a bit of hazy smog in the air now. Inside was pitch black, except for a lonely bone fire in the farthest corner of the boiler room. Passing aging, rusty machinery, he walked steadily in a rhythmic fashion while covering his breathing holes. _Why is there a fire in here? Is the base on fire?_

"Mmph mmph…"

_Oh._

"Pyro?!" Sniper said with a muffle. In the fire's bright range of light, he saw the firebug sitting crossed-legged, staring intensely at the flames. **It** was absolutely mesmerized, and **its** eyes reflected the dancing tips of the fire. As Sniper came closer, the odor worsened and stung the Aussie's eyes, and he had to resort to using the inside of his elbow. It was such a horrible stench; it was a mixture of fired gunpowder, burnt pork, and musky copper. God knows what the fire was burning, and whatever it was, it was beyond recognition, except for a few pieces of fabric from a burlap bag that managed to burn off and fall messily on the cement floor. From the looks of it, the pile has been lit on fire for some time.

"Crikey! Pyro! You can't start a bloody huge fire in the base! We've been over this!"

No response came from Pyro, and **it **continued to stare, occasionally swaying in sync with the fire or reaching out to touch, but recoil after a short while. Sniper's eyes darted around the boiler and saw a commercial sink attached to the wall next to a pipe. There was a tin, dented bucket lying on its side in the sink. He quickly twisted the handle all the way for cold water and filled the bucket to the brim. Without bothering to turn off the sink, he grabbed the bucket and threw water all over the bone fire and Pyro. The cold water splashed the fire out with a hiss and Pyro snapped out of **its **trance. **It **looked at the water dripping down **its **fire retardant-suit and then up into the darkness where Sniper was standing. Pyro took out a match box and lit a single match and held it up for light.

"Mph murr mphurhur mph?"

"I put it out so the whole damn place won't burn down! And what are you doing here?"

"Mphur mmph murrhurhur mphr mph," Pyro mumbled as **it **pointed a gloved finger towards a bed with a dresser in the opposite corner. Sniper scratched his head, tilting his hat slightly.

"There's a room upstairs for you, so you don't have to sleep here, ya know."

"Mmph mph."

"I know I got a room too, but I prefer my camper. Look, bugger, you can't go lighting stuff up like there's no tomorrow in the base. But on the battlefield you can do whatever the hell ya want with fire."

"Mph mmph mphur…"

"I'm not gonna believe that ya know."

"Mmmph mphph murph-!"

"Just hurry up and clean the mess up; Engie is gonna come through here to go down to the basement. You don't wanna let anyone else see it. Oh, and can I borrow that matchbox mate?"

"Mmph…" sighed Pyro as he handed the box over. Pyro felt defeated that he couldn't convince Sniper that it was Spy who set a bag of something on fire.

"Do you have any spare candles?" asked the Australian.

"Mhm," Pyro nodded **its **head.

"You're gonna need'em mate, fuse blew, and there aren't any windows in here."

Hearing that, Pyro rebounded and giggled and clapped in glee, excited to have fire in the dark again. Fire under the sun isn't just as fun. Sniper smiled a little at Pyro who had an armful of colorful candles and his personal lighter with the initials X.L grasped tightly in **its **hand. The little fire bugger was like an innocent kid, but with a concerning obsession. The professional's mind started to wander about family and the future as he continued to watch Pyro, but he quickly shook his head and left the boiler room without a word.

As soon as the firebug was finished lighting all the candles, **it **ran to close the door and jumped on the bed. Pyro went back to staring at the flames, but **it **caught a glimpse of the pile of ashes and mush in the corner. Dropping **its **shoulders, Pyro trotted over to the ruins and tried to scoop as much as **it **can. Something fell out and landed with a splat on the ground. It was a hand balled tightly in a fist. Miraculously, it was intact and parts of a familiar expensive, leather glove weren't burnt completely, probably because it was shielded from most of the fire by being buried in deep. There was a scorched gold chain hanging out from between the thumb and the forefinger. Being the hoarder and strange item collector Pyro was, **it **wondered what strange treasure the hand was trying to hide. First Pyro tried prying the fingers of the clenched fist, but only pieces of the glove or some body fat came off. Next, the firebug repeatedly threw the fist against the stone wall, trying to loosen the grip of the fist, but to no avail. Finally, Pyro gave up on conventional ways and grabbed **its **fire axe and chopped each closed finger off one by one.

Tossing the excess hand parts aside, Pyro held a golden, oval pendant by the chain and gave it a twirl. It was shiny in the candles' light. There was a small knob by the side, but twisting it did nothing. Pyro kept twisting and twisting, until **its **patience wore thin and grabbed the fire axe again. As if in surrender, the pendant's cover sprung opened and revealed a black and white photo. The photo had Sniper grinning from ear to ear in his work clothes and his arm was over a man Pyro didn't recognize. The man seemed to have black hair and streaks of gray running through his hair and a shaven beard. Although it was subtle, some skin around his eyes and mouth were tanner than the rest of his pale toned skin. His face had a genuine, gentle smile that displayed his happiness.

The gentleman wore a tie, and maybe a suit, but the photo was zoomed in and only showed the bust of both men. Pyro stood there contemplating, thinking that the pendant belonged to Sniper and if it should be returned. It looked to shiny by the fire, and plus, it reflected the fiery glow. But, the Sniper was kind and a good man, and showed a hidden softness around **it **in contrast to his cold, calculative professional façade. Deciding it was the right thing to do, Pyro ran out the boiler room, holding the pendant high in the air with a secured grip.

* * *

**A/N: Feedback and constructive criticism are always welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sniper walked into the lounge where the air was smoky with a hint of iron. He was planning to relax and read the newspaper on the comfy sofa after brewing his coffee, but then Pyro happened. Engineer came around the corner with his toolbox in his oily, gloved hand. He was wearing his usual dusty overalls, tool belt he never seems to use, and kneepads. His helmet tilted back a bit, since his goggles were raised to his forehead.

"Hey-" Engineer started to say, but he raised his eyebrow and sniffed the smoggy air. His nose wrinkled and he coughed a little.

"Pee-yeew!" he said chuckling while dramatically waving his hand in his face, "was that you Sniper?"

"Oi!"

"Hah, just pulling yer _leg_," the Texan still chuckling and gave a light playful punch on the Aussie's shoulder. Sniper cringed at the word "leg" again, because it was a terrible pun and a scarring image of Spy flashed in his mind.

"What's with the smoke? Did the firebug burn something?"

"Yeh-wait, you knew Pyro was in there?"

"Pyro did unpack in one of the pre-made rooms, but then he saw the heater had fire in it when I was tweaking the thing. That boy stayed in there the whole day and I moved his stuff, otherwise he'll end up sleeping on the floor.

"Being in there can't be good for him."

"He'll eventually get bored, hopefully."

Sniper looked up and down at his teammate's get-up. It wasn't rare to see Engineer in his work clothes; sometimes he passes out in them during late nights in the workshop. But it was a little much for a simple job like a popped fuse.

"Say Truckie, do kneepads fix fuses?"

"Huh? Oh, haw. Nawh, just part of my uniform, gotten use to'em."

Without his goggles on, Engineer's worried shifty eyes were exposed and Sniper caught that quick glance to the right. _Engie, you're a terrible liar…_

"Worried about something?"

"…Not in particular," the mechanic replied hesitantly as he pulled down his goggles to shield his eyes, "why'd you ask?"

From the looks of it, Engineer didn't want to say more.

"Nothing, you just didn't look too happy this morning."

"Well, nobody don't wanna be woken up early to an alarm stuck up yer ear, especially on a ceasefire day, I sure hell don't. "

With a shrug, the shorter man passed the other and strode to the boiler room and reached for the knob. Sniper was about to head to the kitchen but suddenly turned around.

"Truckie."

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear a gunshot this morning?"

"Heh nope, don't think anybody could've heard anything else besides that dang racket. I think it's just you partner."

_Am I the only one who heard it…?_

* * *

The Aussie left the Texan to do his job and left the lounge. Engineer faced the metal door of the boiler just as it burst open in his face. He backed away fast enough for the door to not slam in his face. The sight before him was terrifying, a masked figure with empty eyes shooting out from darkness with the glow of demonic fire swirling behind **it**.

"Gah!" gasped Engineer.

"Hudda!" the figure cried back.

"Ga-! Pyro?!"

"Hudda hu-! Mmph?"

"Danggit Pyro! Don't do that! It's not good for my health…"

It was just the mumbling arsonist, and the fire behind him came from dozens and dozens of lit scented pastel candles. But on the cement floor clumped together was a sooty mush that isn't as innocent with sliced fingers scattered about. From the outside, the room looked prepared to raise evil souls into the mortal realm; it's just missing a pentagram.

"Pyro, if you don't mind me asking…exactly what is that on the floor?"

Instead of answering, **it **shoved a scorched pendant in front of his goggles. It dangled centimeters away from his nose while shimmering.

"Mmrph mmph mph murphph mm!"

"Yes it's very shiny, is that yours?"

"Nuh-uh."

With that, the firebug dashed away, leaving the mechanic with more questions.

"Alrighty then…"

Engineer entered the boiler room, meanwhile avoiding the sinister pile of whatever the heck it was. There was a back door that led to the stairwell to the basement at the far wall. The door was identical to the boiler's door, but a different thick, stuffy color that was hard to look at for long periods of time. He descended the creaky, wooden staircase into the dank depths. Swiping his hands along the bare walls, he tried to find a light switch, but then remembered the reason why he was down here in the first place.

"Dagnabbit!" cussed the Texan as he felt his way to the stairs.

* * *

"Aye boyo, you can really throw a punch!"

"Right back at-cha Cyclops-er, I mean, pally."

Demoman put an arm around Scout and pulled him into his armpit as he took a swig at his bottle of scrumpy. He belched loudly in front of Medic's face, who was sitting across from the long table. The German rolled his eyes in disgust.

"No hard feelings!" cheered the drunken man as he waved the beer bottle. Scout's face was trapped under the Scot's arm and he tried to free himself while slowly suffocating. He took one last swig before dropping it into a crate full of empty bottles then fell flat on his face on the table. A low sound gurgled within his throat and echoed in the humid kitchen. Demoman was snoring.

"Oh god!" Scout cried as he released himself from the sleeping man and slurped in the air. "Yo Doc, might wanna check under Demo's arm, 'cause something definitely died in there."

"It is hot! My butt is also sweating!" Soldier announced to everyone as he wiped his forehead under his helmet. "What is taking that maggot so long?!"

"Solider, vould you please put on some pants?"

The patriot got up and stood on the table, revealing his lower half, with one foot planted next to Demoman's face and the other on the seat. He puffed up his hairy chest and pointed a finger downwards at Medic.

"You are just jealous because America have better briefs than you Naz-"

Heavy, who woke up a few minutes ago and was rummaging the fridge, clamped a bear hand over Soldier's mouth. The Russian and the whole team fully know how much the German takes offense to the forbidden word. The last man who said it was on the BLU team and his head was sawed off and left in the operating room's fridge for a week.

Sniper watched the bumbling idiots dispute from a safe distance by the counters as he sipped his coffee from his favorite mug. Instant coffee didn't taste as good as real coffee beans.

"Where's the mumbling freak? I'm starving," the Bostonian groaned into his hand.

"I am leaving the kitchen, but I will return soon," Soldier told no one in particular. Just as he went through the doorway, Pyro came running in.

"Mmph mrphph mphmm!"

"There's our favorite cook! Yo Pyro, I am really in the mood for bacon, with some eggs, but mostly bacon. Bacon is like the best kind of meat and I am so craving it right now, and make sure you-hey! You even listenin' to me?!"

Pyro presented his newfound treasure to Sniper, who stared blankly at the necklace.

"Mmrphph mmph mphurph mmph."

"That isn't mine mate. I wear a cross," said the Aussie as he fished out his own sliver necklace. from the inside of his shirt.

Pyro cocked **its **head in confusion.

"Mrphph mmph murhur-" Pyro mumbled , trying to explain what was inside the pendant, but was cut off.

"Ahem."

No one noticed Spy leaning by the doorway besides Sniper and Pyro; everyone else was doing their own thing at the table.

"Pyro, I see you found my locket."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was cut relatively short for this week since I don't have time, but I wanted to upload something in the meantime. Feedback and criticism is always appreciated!**


End file.
